Laststar's Story
Hey, just a side-note. I will be leaving next August. Prologue A tiny bobcat kit squirmed on the ground. His mother stood above him; blue eyes dull and sad. Her brown tabby bobcat pelt was clumped and matted, dirt covering it like a veil. "Goodbye, my little kit." she began sobbing then ran away, new tears staining her fur. The kit would have responded with quiestions...if he had opened his eyes yet. He sat in the dust, mewling and squirming pitifully as rain began to fall. Soon, the rain turned into a heavy pour, soaking the kit's pelt completely. A rustle in the bushes startled him. A strong stench filled his nostrils and he mewled louder, trying to squirm away. Teeth gripped his scruff and lifted him into the air. The kit's head bumped harshly against a rock and everything went black. When the kit woke his pelt felt like it had recently been groomed very well. The stench from earlier was overpowering now and he tried to take as little breaths as possible. A loud yelp startled him suddenly and his eyes flew open. His new vision was greeted by not one bit of light. His eyes soon got used to the endless dakness and he saw two large shapes leaning over him. His blue eyes glowed with fright for a moment, then relaxed when he saw no hostility in the animal's eyes. "Who-..who are you?" he whimpered. The animals tipped their heads. They knew that the kit was asking a question, but they had no idea what it was. "Fox." yelped the younger one, pointing a paw at her and her mother (As the kit assumed). The kit was still tired and hungry, but there was no food to be found. The mother fox smelled of milk, so the kit assumed that she had recently lost her kits somehow. The mother fox curled up beside the kit and let him fall asleep against her warm chest fur. The kit began to become acustomed to the new fox-scent. In fox speak, the mother looked to her younger daughter and said "He has a lot to learn." Chapter One It had been five moons since the fox family had found the pitiful little bobcat kit mewling in the pouring rainstorm. The tom was now strong, thick-furred, and amazingly handsome. He had learned foxspeak and all their strange ways. He had memorized the fox code of honor and found all the perfect hunting areas. His adopted mother's name was Eesha and his fox sister's name was Alka. Eesha had named his Last because he was the last kit she would ever raise because she was getting older. Last scented the air and looked over to Alka. "Should we get rabbit or robin for Eesha?" he questioned in foxspeak. "Rabbit of course!" Alka replied with a grin and took off running towards the moors where they usually hunted rabbits. Last had heard of four deadly Clans of cats that had killed Eesha's mother when she was just a helpless kit and was warned to stay far away from them. Eesha was an elderly fox now, and couldn't hunt for herself so Alka and Last gladly supplied for her. Last hadn't forgotten how to speak cat so he was still a value to his adoptive family in case there was another cat attack in his area. Last took a quick glance behind him and took off running after Alka, feet barely touching the ground. He quickly outpaced her and pulled in the lead after a fleeing rabbit she had begun to chase. Last took one stride and then lept in the air straight onto the rabbit's back. The rabbit squealed in surprise and squirmed against Last's peircing claws. He raised a paw and took a powerful swipe to the rabbit's skull and that was the end of it. "You ''always ''steal my prey! Get your own leaf-brain!" Alka complained with a pout frozed on her face. Last mocked her by twisting up one half of his lip so the other sagged on his chin. Alka slapped his face with her fluffy fox tail and stalked away, leaving Last spitting out tough for fur. He sniffed in amusement and padded after her, less gracefully. The den wasn't far and it took him about two minutes to get there. "Eesha?" he called into the den with an echo. "Did you bring me some prey?" the frail voice of his adoptive mother practically whispered. "Yes, Eesha. Did you rest while we were gone?" He heard a rustle from intide the den, as Eesha sat up. "Yes." she replied impatiently. "Can I have my prey now?" "Hmm....yea..." Category:Awesomeness Category:Fan Fictions